Physically Speaking
by Bandbabe
Summary: "Adam, can we talk?" He immediately rolled his eyes. "There's nothing for us to talk about. I'm not a girl." – Takes place after "Halo Pt. 2"; Promo Inspired; Fiona/Adam pairing. *Two-shot, Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

"Physically Speaking"

Summary: "Adam, can we talk?" He immediately rolled his eyes. "There's nothing for us to talk about. I'm not a girl." – Takes place after Halo Pt. 2; Promo Inspired; Fiona/Adam pairing. *Two-shot*

Author's Note: This evolved from plot bunnies in my head trying to make scene of the promos. It doesn't strictly following the dialogue or anything.

It takes place after the fall finale – "Halo Pt 2". **This story is not connected to my other stories.**

Category: Romance/Angst/Friendship

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona stared at Adam in wonder. "I never like doing the physical stuff. And this, is physical." She gestured between the two of them. They were here in her condo, sitting on the couch having ended a long makeout session.

Adam blinked. "I'm sorry Fiona." He felt terrible. He never meant to push her into doing something she didn't want to. He assumed she liked kissing as much as he did. She seemed to enthusiastically respond. A lot of the time she initiated it.

Fiona softly laughed. "No, I meant in the past. I like doing physical stuff with you."

Adam instantly grinned upon hearing her words. He felt so light that he could float up to the moon. Fiona Coyne, who a few weeks ago absolutely did not want a physical relationship _liked_ being physical _with him_.

She regarded him for a long moment before a slightly troubled expression crossed her face. "I wonder why that is."

Adam, still on a high was ready with several funny retorts but before he could respond she continued.

"Maybe it's because physically you're a girl."

He froze. A cold feeling ran the length of his entire body. He couldn't believe she said that.

"Before I could never feel quite comfortable, but with you I feel safe. I don't feel like a cage animal around prey," she quickly added. "I don't know," she shrugged.

Adam wanted her to just stop talking. Couldn't she see that now everything had changed? He had to get out of here.

"Anyway, I'm just rambling," she smiled. She looked up and noticed an odd expression on his face. It was then that she realized that something was amiss. "Adam? Are you alright?"

His eyes snapped to hers. Seeing her concerned expression, he went from upset to angry in a flash. She didn't get it. She didn't get _him_. "I'm a guy, Fiona," he said tersely.

She flinched at the way he said her name. His tone was harsh, not playful or endearing. "Of course, I know that."

"Really? Because it sounds like you don't want me, Fiona. You want a girl!" he responded. He picked up his Degrassi jacket and hurriedly put it on.

"What?" Fiona said confused. "That's not true, Adam."

He angrily shook his head. "If I was born a guy would you be dating me right now?"

She looked at him stunned. She wasn't sure why he was suddenly mad at her and this question seemed out of left field. She searched her mind for what could have set him off.

Adam took her silence to mean either she didn't know or she wouldn't be dating him. Both answers were troublesome. "I'm not going to look this way forever, you know." He planned to transition once he was 18. "I wish you the best in finding what you're looking for," he said and started towards the door.

"Adam!" she called after him. He didn't slow down.

-oOo-

"Are you sure about this?" Drew questioned hesitantly.

Adam glared at him. "She said she liked doing physical stuff with me and then suggested it was because I'm physically a girl."

Drew winced again. It did sound brutal. He didn't know what to tell his brother. "Maybe you should speak to her," he advised.

Adam shook his head. "No. I'm done! I can't be with someone who doesn't see me as a guy, Drew. It's hard enough getting everyone else to understand. Having the one person who's really supposed to get me not… I just… no," he finished sadly.

-oOo-

Fiona sighed as she walked into Art class. Yesterday she and Adam had a fight. Their _first_ fight as a couple. He walked out and now she wasn't sure what they were. Last night he ignored all of her calls and texts. She was grateful for this class because at least he couldn't avoid her.

She frowned when she realized someone else was sitting at their usual table. She glanced around and spotted Adam in the far corner. Another boy with glasses was sitting at the same table. She rolled her eyes when she came to the realization that he switched seats to avoid sitting with her.

Fiona marched over to his table. Adam looked up but did not say anything. She turned to the other boy. "Out," she ordered.

He looked at her confused and slightly scared. "Huh?"

She gave him a determined smile. She pointed to the other table, "Today you're sitting over there, and I'm sitting here."

The boy glanced at Adam briefly before gathering his drawing pad and art supplies. Fiona promptly sat down once he left, and fixed her eyes on Adam. "Isn't this all a bit juvenile?" she asked him.

He didn't speak but she saw him clinch his jaw. He raised his hand and Mrs. Dawes called on him. "Yes, Adam?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked politely.

"Sure," the teacher told him.

He quickly stood up and headed out the door.

-oOo-

"He _hates_ me," Fiona complained.

Holly J frowned at her. "Um, didn't you two get together like five seconds ago?" She was thoroughly confused.

Fiona sighed. "Yesterday we were making out at the condo."

Holly J gave her a sly look.

"And we got to talking afterward—"

"Talking is always nice," Holly J joked.

Fiona gave her a look. "Anyway, I said something. He took it the wrong way and now he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Holly J furrowed her brows. "What did you say?" Adam was crazy about Fiona. He threw a party just for her! How did they get from that to this?

Fiona looked off to the side. "It doesn't matter. How do I get him to listen to me?"

Holly J thought about it. "Maybe give him space?"

Fiona made a face.

"Ok, other than that… I don't know. Make him listen?" Holly J suggested.

-oOo-

"Adam, can we talk?"

He immediately rolled his eyes. "There's nothing for us to talk about. I'm not a girl."

She glared at him. "I know that! Will you just listen?"

Adam slammed his locker shut. "I have to get to class," he said curtly and walked away.

She pursed her lips in frustration. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She decided not to let him walk away. She ran to catch up with him and tugged his arm. He spun around.

"What's your problem?" she yelled at him. Yes, she messed up but she didn't understand why he was freezing her out.

"You're my problem!" he yelled louder.

Everyone in the hallway turned to look at them. Adam kept his eyes trained on hers for a moment longer before abruptly walking away. He was very troubled that he lost his cool. He didn't mean to blow up at her. He just wanted to be left alone. He ran a hand through his hair.

Fiona stared after him sadly. For the first time she realized that maybe they really were over.

Fitz walked up to her. "Are you okay? That freak needs to learn some manners." In his mind, the kid was lucky that a gorgeous girl like her would even speak to him.

"Shut up," she said sadly. She watched Adam's retreating form for a few seconds before walking towards her next class.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: This is a two-shot. Last part will be posted tomorrow.

**Reviews = awesome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Physically Speaking" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the awesome reviews, alerts, and favorites. This is the final part :D

FFnet strips out a lot of symbols so I modified the Twitter messages. It should be pretty straightforward though.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona chewed her lip. The day was done and she was back at the condo. It wasn't the same without Adam. They hung out nearly every afternoon. Now they were over. She sighed and picked up her laptop. She went to Twitter and posted a message.

**** fificoyne :: Why do good things always end? ****

She re-read her tweet sadly. She wasn't ready for things between them to end so soon. She navigated to Adam's page and noticed he hadn't updated since yesterday. Feeling brave, armed with courage from a few glasses of champagne, she decided to send him a message.

**** fificoyne * FunAdam :: Hear me out? {Link to 'Hear Me Out' by Frou Frou} ****

She grinned at her work. She always loved that song and in her current predicament she felt it was most appropriate. She opened iTunes and pressed play. When it got to the bridge she could help but nod in agreement.

_So listen up  
Look at me straight  
Just hear me out  
Don't make me wait  
I'm not myself  
I can't take this  
Love's on the line  
Is that your final answer?_

About ten minutes later she heard a chime signifying a response. Adam replied to her tweet on his page.

**** FunAdam * fificoyne :: I liked you better before {Link to 'So Long' by Guster} ****

She instantly frowned at his words. Despite her better judgment she clicked on the music link. Upon hearing the lyrics she wished she hadn't.

_Yes I heard all that you had to say  
That's when it all fell apart  
Might be hated, but I can't pretend  
I liked you better before  
So long, so long, front foot leads the back one  
Go on and it won't be too soon  
I'm gone, I'm gone and on to the next one  
So long, and I won't be back soon_

"He really hates me," she said aloud.

A minute later there was a response to Adam's tweet.

**** RealEli * FunAdam :: Ouch! ****

Great. Other people were reading his harsh tweet to her. Could this day get any worse? She heard another chime. Right, more responses.

**** TrueClare * FunAdam :: Call me if you need to talk ****

Fiona instantly rolled her eyes. Of course Adam would get sympathy even though he was the one who was being mean.

**** thehollyj * FunAdam :: Why are you being such a jerk? ****

Fiona couldn't help but smile. It felt good that Holly J had her back, even if the situation between her and Adam was pretty complicated. Yes, she felt he was being overly harsh, but she wasn't blameless in their falling out.

Not long afterward she got a call from her best friend.

"Okay, tell me what's going with Adam right now!" Holly J demanded.

"No 'hello' or 'how are you doing?'" Fiona joked.

"Spill," Holly J said sternly. "What did you say to him that made him so upset in the first place?"

Fiona sighed. When she finally nailed down the comment that might have set him off, she realized it did sound pretty bad. She never should have said those words, and she did a poor job of explaining them. However, he didn't help matters by refusing to listen to her.

She decided to start from the beginning. "You remember when Drew was pursuing me and I kept turning him down?"

Holly J briefly chuckled at the memories. "Yes, go on."

"Well, the turning point was when Adam begged me to give his brother a chance. I told him I would, but I wasn't looking for anything physical," she continued.

"Right," Holly J nodded on her end.

"Now that I'm with Adam, we make out a lot. I couldn't make sense of it, especially since I didn't enjoy the physical stuff in the past."

"Sounds like you finally met the right man," Holly J teased.

Fiona paused. "I may have mentioned that maybe I enjoy the physical stuff with him because he's physically a girl."

"Fiona!" Holly J yelled.

"You know, maybe it's why I feel safer and more relaxed?" she tried to explain.

Holly J shook her head. "Please tell me that you're making this up and you did NOT say this to your transgendered boyfriend who has body issues and is struggling to be acknowledged as a boy."

Fiona paused again.

"Fiona!" Holly J said exasperated. "Holy crap! Now it all makes sense…"

"So you think he's right to hate me?" Fiona questioned sadly.

"No," Holly J answered. "The boy is being rather stubborn. I think the song he posted on Twitter was rather douchey. But I think you guys do need to talk. He's hurting and you really need to clarify what you think about him."

-oOo-

"Drew."

He looked up to find the last person he expected to see. Fiona Coyne.

"Hey," he said hesitantly. He fiddled with his locker, grateful he had it open to provide a distraction from the awkwardness. "So, you survived the Twitter war?"

She grimaced.

"Sorry! Didn't…" he trailed off.

"No, it was pretty brutal. Can't say that I'm blameless though," she remarked.

Drew looked at her. "You hurt my brother pretty bad."

"I know," Fiona nodded. "I didn't mean to."

Drew sent her a sympathetic look. "He lashes out when he's hurt. I'm not providing excuses for it, but just so you know."

Fiona let out a wry laugh. "Believe me, I got the memo."

"What can I do for you?" he asked, decided to get to the point.

She looked up. "I like your brother. I like him for who he is, not because he was born a girl."

Drew smiled. "I figured as much. It's hard to get Adam to listen though."

"That's what I'm hoping you can help with," she told him.

-oOo-

Adam sighed. "I'm not hungry."

Drew grinned at him. "Well, I am."

Adam rolled his eyes.

Basketball practice had just let out and instead of going home Drew announced he wanted to grab burgers at the Dot.

"Come on, you're getting a free burger. Cheer up!" Drew laughed as he opened the door. He looked around and was happy that Fiona was not sitting obviously in view. "I'll order. You grab us a seat!"

Adam glanced around looking for an open table. He looked at the booth in the back and that's when he spotted her. They locked eyes and she stood up. Adam groaned and turned around.

"Wait!" Fiona called to him. He paused. "Can we talk? _Please_."

He turned around. He was tired of being mad at her. It took so much energy, especially when his first instinct was to walk over and hold her in his arms. Still the memory of the other day burned like acid reflex.

Fiona took advantage of his moment of indecision and quickly walked over. "Will you let me explain?"

Adam looked into her eyes. It was hard to ever say no to her, especially when she was looking at him like this. He could see her sadness and vulnerability. "Okay," he said softly.

He followed her to a booth in the back, far from prying eyes and listening ears.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she told him.

He looked at her with a neutral expression.

"I like you for who you are. But I would be lying if I said you don't confuse me – but not for the reasons you think," she continued.

He looked at her curiously. "Go on."

She took a deep breath. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met. We have a connection that I can't explain, and sometimes that scares me," she admitted. "And you're so different from the other guys I dated, and not because of the obvious. They were all kind of cocky, alpha males with status. They were aggressive and they treated me like crap. Being with them made me feel bad about myself."

Adam softened.

"You're confident in a different way. You know exactly who you are and have a sense of humor about yourself. You're kind, considerate, and compassionate. You really do treat me like I'm a princess. And being with you makes me feel so good. It feels _right_."

She met his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry about what I said the other day. I was thinking aloud and was focusing on the obvious differences between you and the other guys I've been with. I do see you as a guy and I'm sorry that I ever gave you the impression otherwise," she finished.

Adam's mood brightened as he took in her words. For the first time in two days he felt happy and hopeful. He reached for her hand. Fiona smiled at him and he smiled back. Slowly their fingers intertwined.

"Being with you feels right to me too," he told her. After a moment he abruptly stood and joined her side of the booth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Fiona snuggled close to him and they locked eyes.

Drew walked over to their booth with a huge smile on his face. "So I take it you worked things out?"

Adam kept his eyes on Fiona as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, because I placed three orders. Peter will bring it by when it's ready," he told them. He sat down across from the reunited couple.

Adam turned towards his brother and gave him a look.

Drew laughed. "Only joking, dude!" He quickly stood back up with grin. "I'm joining my buddies up front."

Adam and Fiona laughed at themselves, realizing they may have been more than a little obvious about wanting time alone.

"Thanks bro," Adam told him sincerely. The moment he saw Fiona he knew it was a setup but he was grateful his brother had dragged him here.

"Anytime!" Drew grinned.

Once Drew left, Fiona turned to Adam. "We're good right?"

Adam smiled and brought a hand to her cheek. "I think so. Let's seal it with a kiss."

He leaned towards her and gently brought his lips to hers. Fiona smiled before eagerly returning the kiss.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

I had more fun than should be allowed when writing the Twitter dialogue :D

I love the song "So Long" by Guster and I'm happy I could finally use it in a fic! It's definitely an awesome break up song! The song sounds super upbeat but the lyrics are majorly harsh. Love it! (And of course I love Frou Frou too.)


End file.
